Danny's Christmas Vacation
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Danny's family are going to Paris, but when they leave Danny home alone, he starts having fun. When two burglers try to rob his house, he must face his fears and make new friends. DP and Home Alone crossovers
1. Danny's helpless

**Ok, I was doing a poll to see which fan fiction you'd rather see and the winner was this story, Danny's Christmas Vacation. This is a Home Alone and DP crossover, so if you've seen it, then you're gonna love this one. Review please!!**

It was Christmas and everything was going crazy in the Fenton household. All of the family came to visit. Everyone was running from one place to another like wild horses. Maddie was on the phone talking to a friend. You see a little boy with black hair, blue eyes, a white shirt with blue overalls.

"Aunt Alisia won't let me watch a movie, but everyone else is allowed to, why can't I?" Asked Danny.

"Danny, I'm on the phone," told Maddie, "Yes I'm . . ."

"It's not even rated R, she's just being a jerk," said Danny.

"If Aunt Alisia says 'no', then it must be really bad," told Maddie as Danny jumped on the bed.

"Hey, hey, hey, get off the bed. Ok Danny, out of the room," ordered Maddie.

"If you want me out then make me why don't cha?" Smarted Danny.

"Ugh, I'm sorry I . . ." said Maddie as you see Jack coming in the room.

"Hey, what's going on? Everyone's here now Maddie," told Jack.

"Sorry, I have to go, bye," smiled Maddie as she hung up.

"Hey Danny, what's been going on downstairs?" Asked Jack.

"Jazz was getting onto me cause I was making ornaments from your fish hooks," told Danny.

"My new fish hooks?" Asked Jack with crossed arms.

"I can't make ornaments out of the old ones, the rust will get stuck on em," told Danny.

"Danny out," ordered Jack as Danny walked out of the room.

Danny sighed and then went to his room where his empty suitcase was. He walked to his cousin Rally who was a couple of years older then him. He was worried about his suitcase not getting packed.

"Could you pack my suitcase?" Asked Danny.

"Can't you pack your own?" Glared Rally.

"I don't know how," whined Danny.

"You're so helpless, everyone has to do everything for you. You don't even have any friends, getting picked on all the time. I bet you can't last one day without everyone on your tail," argued Rally, "and don't worry, your mom is gonna do it."

"Yeah," smirked Danny's other cousin Brandon, "and you're gonna sleep with Johnny, if he pees, he'll wet the bed."

Johnny leaves as Danny clutches his fists and then is upset that everyone is picking on him all the time. He mostly was sick of his whole family.

"This family is so big, it makes me sick, when I grow up and get married, I'm living alone! YOU HEAR ME! I'M LIVING ALONE!! I'M LIVING ALONE!!" Screamed Danny as he jumped up and down.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Jazz Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

You see a twelve-year-old teenager who is with her cousin Dora. She had black pants, a blue shirt, and a turquoise bow in her hair. She was reading a fashion magazine. Dora places a cage with a Spider inside.

"My brother's, he's such a weirdo," told Dora.

"So, are the French guys hot or what?" Grinned Jazz.

"They are so hot, they're on fire," smiled Dora as Danny walks inside.

"Jazz," said Danny.

"Don't cha know how to knock baby!?" Glared Jazz.

"Stop calling me baby and can I sleep with you, I can't sleep with Johnny, if he pees, he'll wet the bed?" Asked Danny.

"I wouldn't let you sleep here if you were growing in my ass," glared Jazz as the girls went to the window, "check it out, it's her."

"Who's her?" Asked Dora as you see a young girl ten years who is wearing a black coat and hat, violet eyes, and short black hair.

"You heard of the black witch, that's her. Years ago, she killed her whole family and nobody could find out why. Everyone knows she did it, because she has magic powers. She now goes up and down the streets every now and then to find her next victim," explained Jazz.

"Maybe she's just lonely," shrugged Dora.

"No way, she couldn't be if she keeps killing her victims with her eyes," said Jazz as she was looking at their direction and everyone got away from the window, "look out."

The girl looked out and saw a boy who was peeking through the window. She smiled and he got away from the window, then it turned to a frown.


	2. Misbehave

**Similar to Home Alone huh? Only a little different, I had to make Sam Old Man Marley, just because I wanted her as somebody Danny meets when he is Home Alone. Get it lol, man I'm good. Review please!!**

You hear the bell ring as you see a police answer the door and you see a pizza guy with a couple of boxes of pizza.

"That will be a hundred and twenty-two fifty," said the pizza guy as the police turned with cocked eyebrows.

"What kid, I don't live here," told the Policeman.

"Oh, just here for the holidays?" Asked the pizza guy.

"You could say that," sighed the Policeman.

Maddie comes downstairs and then sees the pizza guy.

"That will be a hundred and twenty-two fifty," told the pizza guy.

"Oh, I'll go get my husband, he has money," told Maddie as she runs upstairs and then Jack comes downstairs.

"That will be a hundred and twenty-two fifty," told the pizza guy.

"Oh ok," smiled Jack as he got some money out and gave it to the pizza guy as he left out the door.

"Are you Mr. Fenton?" Asked the Policeman.

"Yes," answered Jack.

"The Mr. Fenton who lives here?" Asked the Policeman.

"Yes, am I under arrest or something?" Asked Jack.

"No, it's just it's Christmas Eve, there's always burgers out there, we just want to make sure that you take proper precaution is all," told the Policeman.

"Oh sure, we got tight security system, got our timers set up, say do you like Eggnog?" Asked Jack.

"Eggnog? What's Eggnog?" Asked the Policeman as you see Danny running down the stairs.

"Pizza, pizza, pizza," smiled Danny excitedly.

Danny looked through the table, but couldn't find his pizza. He wanted a plain cheese pizza that his mom said she'd order for him. There were lots of pizza to choose from, but he only liked plain cheese.

"Did anybody order a plain cheese!?" Asked Danny as he faced Jazz.

"Oh yeah, we did, but somebody's gonna have to barf it all up, it's gone," smirked Jazz as Danny pushed her right on the table and knocked some drinks down.

Soon later, everything started spilling like dominos. There were people trying to get napkins to clean everything up and even plates flipping in the air. Maddie saw what Danny did to Jazz as she rushed to him and grabbed him by the arms.

"What! What did you do?" Asked Maddie furiously.

"It's Jazz, she started it, she ate my cheese pizza," blamed Danny.

"Look what you did you little brat!" Shouted Alisia as Danny turned and saw everyone stare at him angrily.

"Danny, let's go," ordered Maddie.

"Danny, you're such a disease," spat Brandon.

"Shut up!" Shouted Danny.

"Ok, say goodnight Danny," said Maddie as she grabbed Danny's arm and dragged him out of the kitchen.

"Goodnight Danny," glared Danny sarcastically.

Maddie ran into the police and said, "oh I'm so sorry, it's just that there's a big family going wild today, it's just nuts."

"I heard you're going on a trip, where you going?" Asked the Policeman.

"We're going to Paris," told Maddie as Danny looked at the Policeman who grinned at him and he noticed a gold tooth.

"To Paris," nodded the Policeman.

"Yes," said Maddie as Danny tried to slip away, but she got a hold of him, "we're leaving first thing in the morning."

"Oh ok," realized the Policeman.

"Can you excuse me? This one's a little out of hand, I gotta go," told Maddie as she left upstairs.

"Ok, and don't worry about your house! It's in good hands," smirked the Policeman as he left.


	3. Christmas wish

**I see you guys are starting to like this story. It's almost at the exciting part, this is when Danny really misbehaves towards his mother. Warning: Never say this to your mom or you will end up grounded for a year. Review please!!**

Maddie had a hold of Danny's arm and dragged him upstairs. Danny tried to fight his arm out, but his mother was way too strong.

"There are fifteen people in this house and you're the only one who has to make trouble," said Maddie, "you're the only one causing trouble, now get upstairs."

"I am upstairs dumbie," glared Danny as Maddie opened the door to the attic, "third floor."

"Come on, get up there," ordered Maddie.

"But it's scary up there," whined Danny.

"Don't worry, Johnny will be up there in a minute," told Maddie.

"I don't want to sleep with Johnny, if he pees, he'll wet the bed," told Danny.

"Fine, then we'll put him in another bed," told Maddie.

"I'm sorry," said Danny.

"Too late, get upstairs," ordered Maddie as Danny walked half up the stairs.

"You know, this family makes me sick," glared Danny.

"Then you can ask Santa for a new family," said Maddie.

"I don't want a family, I don't want any family, families suck!" Shouted Danny.

"Just stay up there, I don't want to see you again for the rest of the night!" Shouted Maddie.

"And I don't want to see you again for the rest of my whole life, or anybody else nather," said Danny.

"I hope you don't mean that," muttered Maddie hurtfully, "you'd be pretty sad if you woke up and you didn't have a family."

"No, I wouldn't," protested Danny.

"Then say it again, maybe it'll happen," said Maddie.

"I don't want to see any jerks again!" Shouted Danny as he stomped upstairs as Maddie closed the door and he went on the bed with his head on his hands. The whole time he thought 'I wish they would all just disappear.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Maddie and Jack OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The power went out that night and the alarm didn't go off. Maddie woke up and looked at her watch as she and Jack bursted out their beds. They were up late. They rushed to wake everyone up as everyone went up and down the steps, trying to get ready. They were all mad rushing as you hear a beep from the buses.

"Jack, did you get the tickets?" Asked Maddie.

"I got them in my luggage," told Jack as everyone rushed outside and you see a next door neighbor telling everyone goodbye.

"Jazz, I need you to do a headcount," told Maddie as Jazz had everyone line up and the next door neighbor boy looked through the stuff.

"Ok one, two, three . . ." counted Jazz.

"Four, eleven, twelve," teased Brandon.

"Brandon, don't be such a moron," glared Jazz as she continued, "four, five, six, seven, eight . . ." she counted as she then counted the next door neighbor, "nine, ten, eleven."

Jazz and everyone else went to the buses as she went inside her bus and then Maddie turned towards her painting. She wanted to make sure everyone was ready to go and didn't miss anyone. Little did she know.

"Jazz, did you count?" Asked Maddie.

"I counted eleven kids, five boys, six girls, four drivers, and a partrige in a pair tree," annoyed Jazz as the buses started going.


	4. Danny's home alone

**Oh no, looks like a kid is missing and his name is Danny Fenton. What's gonna happen now? Review please!!**

Everyone was rushing in the Airport, running down the halls as they went to their destination. The lady that worked there was waiting for them to arrive.

"Hey, are we late?" Asked Maddie.

"No, you just made it," told the lady as everyone cheered and ran to the plain.

The Airplane took off to the air with everyone settled down and on their way to Paris, France. It was pretty quiet inside.

"At last we made it," painted Jack.

"I hope we didn't forget anything," laughed Maddie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny woke up and noticed it was quiet inside, there was nobody in the kitchen nor in the Living Room like there usually is. He looked around.

"Hello!" Called Danny as he went to his parents' bedroom, "Mom! Dad! Mom! Dad! Where are you guys?" he wondered as he went to the basement, "Hello! Brandon! Aunt Alisia! Uncle Joe is this a joke? Aunt Alisia! Is this a joke?" he asked as Danny saw the furnace start opening and he shook and ran outside to where the garage is, "please tell me they didn't go to the Airport without me."

Danny went inside the house and sat himself down. His family was gone, probably at the airport and he was home alone. He realized that he didn't have to deal with his family anymore.

"I made my family disappear," realized Danny.

Danny kept thinking about how rough his family was treating him because it was so big. Always being bossed by his sister, always getting pushed by his cousins, and being thrown by his aunt. Now that he was alone, he could do whatever he wanted.

"I made my family disappear," smiled Danny as he started jumping on the beds and running around the house without any care. He was so happy that he didn't have to deal with a big family anymore. Danny then went to his sister's bedroom into her private stuff, "wow, her diary, I'll save this for later. HEY JAZZ! I'M GOING THROUGH ALL YOUR PRIVATE STUFF! YOU BETTER COME OUT AND CHASE ME!!" Yelled Danny as he looked inside and saw a picture of a boy with a scary lookin smile, "oh Jazz, your boyfriend whoff," he freaked out as he saw Brandon's Beebe Gun.

Danny started using the Beebe gun to shoot some stuff down the Laundry Shooter and even shot some eggs. Danny then got a big bowl of ice cream and got out a movie called Angels of the Soul and started watching it.

"HEY AUNT ALISIA! I'M EATING JUNK AND WATCHING SCRAPPY MOVIES! YOU BETTER COME OUT AND STOP ME!" Shouted Danny as the movie started.

"Hey, who is it?" Asked an old guy in the movie.

"It's me, Snape, I got the stuff," said Snape.

"Leave it on the doorstep and get the hell outa here," told the old guy.

"What about my money?" Asked Snape.

"What money?" Asked the old guy.

"AC said you had some doe for me," told Snap.

"What then, how much do I owe ya?" Asked the old guy.

"AC said 'ten percent,'" told Snape

"You know what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna give you a count of ten to get you skinny, yella, self ranting cacaos off my door," told the old guy as Snape gasped, "one, two, ten," he counted as he started shooting his gun and Danny covered his eyes hearing the old guy laugh. After he finished, he finished, "keep the change."

Danny paused the movie and cried, "MOM!!"


	5. Danny's fun

**I didn't exactly remember the whole quotes from the movie Kevin was watching, so now I put the extra ones in there. Ok, enough gabber. Review please!!**

Maddie woke up in the plane and started looking left and right. She then looked in her purse like she was looking for her keys as Jack woke up with a confused look. Especially, since Maddie was looking through her purse.

"What, what's wrong?" Asked Jack.

"I just have that feeling," said Maddie.

"What feeling?" Asked Jack.

"That we forgot something," told Maddie.

"Maddie, we got everything honey, we did," said Jack.

"Did we get the baggage?" asked Maddie.

"No, I did," smiled Jack with a chuckle.

"Did we put up the lights?" Asked Maddie.

"Yeah," smiled Jack.

"Did you close the garage?" Asked Maddie.

Jack paused and answered, "that's it, I forgot to close the garage, that's it."

Maddie sighed and laid back as she realized, she was still having that feeling and said, "no, that's not it."

"What, what else could we possibly forget?" Asked Jack.

"Danny!" Shouted Maddie in horror.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny woke up the next morning and decided to try out something his parents never let him do in his life. He put on his heavy coat and put his sled on top of the stairs with the door open. Danny always have wanted to do this and this was something he could never do with his parents around. He enjoyed having the house to himself and having nobody around, he could sleep in the parents' room and the bed was so comfortable to sleep on. Danny got on the sled and then soon the sled slid down the stairs out the door.

"Ahhh!!" Cried Danny as the sled went down the porch into the snow and soon Danny fell on his side.

Danny had so much fun and now he wasn't gonna even be in trouble for it. He decided to go back inside to do more stuff by himself his parents would never let him do or he would get in trouble for. So far, being by himself was tons of fun. No family, no one telling you no, no shouting, no jerks getting in the way, this was the best Christmas wish of his life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO The Fentons OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

You see at the airplane Maddie, Jack, Alisia, and Joe together with worried faces. The Employer at the plane came right to them with a defeated look. Everyone was worried about Danny being home alone by himself with nobody around. They couldn't imagine what he must be doing right now.

"I'm sorry Miss, we're doing the best we can to search for your son," told the Employer.

"It's horrible . . . horrible, just horrible," said Alisia.

"I can't believe we did this," worried Maddie, "we forgot him."

"Calm down Maddie," comforted Jack.

"What kind of a Mother am I?" Weakened Maddie.

"If it makes you any better, I forgot my Reading Glasses," said Joe as everyone gave him the 'it's not helping' look.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny went to Jazz's room and saw her piggy bank right on top of some shelves. He knew better that it was dangerous to climb up there and get it. On the other hand, nobody was around, so what the heck. He climbed on each of the shelves, getting higher and higher up. Just when he was about to reach the piggy bank, he heard a crack and then fell on the floor with a bunch of other shelves in half. He got up and then saw the piggy bank was broken with some dollars inside. He grabbed it and ran out the room.

"Jazz is gonna kill me for this," said Danny as you see a Spider crawling on the shelf.

Danny is at the counter with a small toothbrush as he steps out to the Counter lady and shows her the toothbrush.

"Excuse me, but is his made from the Dental Organization?" Asked Danny.

"I don't know," said the Counter Lady as she looked at the toothbrush, "it doesn't say."

"Could you ask the Manager?" Asked Danny.

"Bob!" Called the Counter Lady as you see a young man coming, "is this made by the Dental Organization, I don't know."

"I don't know," answered Bob as you hear the bells and the steps of some combat boots.

Danny sees a black purse dropped on the counter as he sees it was the same girl Jazz said was the Black Witch. He stood in terror as slowly backed off. The girl cocked her eyebrows and then changed to a glare.

"Oh sir, you have to pay for that," told the Counter Lady as Danny continued to back off, "sir," she said as Danny ran off, "Jimmy, get him!"

Jimmy ran after Danny as he ran outside and then saw a police saying, "SHOPLIFTER!!"

Danny heard that sound and saw the police coming after him. He knew he was stealing that toothbrush and wasn't planning on getting arrested, especially the fun he was having with being on his own. He started getting on the ice rink as he started sliding on his bottom while the police kept slipping.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaahooooooooooooo!!!!!" Shouted Danny as he landed on the other side, "ye ha!" and ran off.

Meanwhile, you see the girl who just watched the whole show and started laughing, "maybe he's not much of a wimp. He sure can slide, but he's still a wimp. Although, he is cute."


	6. The man of the house

**Looks like Sam is getting the attraction towards Danny lol. I guess it's a girl thing. Review please!!**

Danny started walking down the streets, thinking about what he just did. He still had Jazz's money and he didn't even pay for the toothbrush. First he was Home Alone, then he started enjoying the fun, now he just became a thief, all because he was afraid of a girl. She was very pretty, but still was the Black Witch or Jazz could've made that story up.

"I'm a criminal," muttered Danny as he looked at the toothbrush and walked home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Outside the house OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

You see two men inside a blue mini van. They actually are ghosts who are also burglers and like to steal things to make money out of the Ghost Zone. One of them looked like the policeman we saw at the beginning and the other was around his thirties.

"Would you look at that," smiled the first burglar named Marv.

"Check it out, we're here with nobody home and we can even turn the lights on. 667, right now," smiled Harry as the first house lite up as Marv got hipper, "no, no, wait, wait, wait, 166, right now," he said as the second house lite up, "now 664, right now," he said as Danny's house lite up.

"Wow amazing," smiled Marv.

"Yeah isn't it, and it's filled with goods, TV, VCR," smiled Harry.

"Toys," added Marv.

"Maybe some very fine jewelry, who knows, it's a gem," grinned Harry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny was watching TV at night since his parents never let him do it. He was enjoying the time he was having. He was apparently watching How The Grench Stole Christmas cartoon version as Marv and Harry parked right by Danny's parking lot. Danny gasped as the criminals neared his house.

Marv went to the basement and tried to unlock the door. Danny ran through the house and turned all the lights on including the basement. Marv gasped, seeing the basement light on.

"I thought you said there was nobody home," said Marv.

"That's what they said," confused Harry, "let's get out of here."

The criminals got out as you see Danny under his bed. He was scared of alot of things, but mostly scared of criminals trying to rob his house. He had no idea what to do, except hide under his bed and just wait until they were gone. What else could he do? He then realized what he was doing.

"This is ridiculous, only a wimp would be hiding under a bed," said Danny, "I can't be a wimp, I'm the man of the house." He went outside and shouted, "I'M NOT AFRAID ANYMORE!" He then shouted again walking down the steps, "DID YOU HEAR ME! I SAID I'M NOT AFRAID ANYMORE!!"

Danny then saw the black hair girl who was the Black Witch again. She looked at him as Danny stood in fear. He would take back his words now.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Danny as he ran back to his house and ran everywhere and right under his covers.

The girl just stood there filled with hurt and anger. How dare he run from her and scream like that. It wasn't like he knew her and what was he shouting for saying he wasn't afraid and then ended up being scared of her. As a ten-year-old as she was, she felt like crying, but knew she was a big girl and big girls never cry. She could see him running under his covers.

"Wimp," muttered the girl.


	7. Going after Danny

**Yeah, I thought the last part was funny too lol. This is the part where for the first time, Sam is hurt when Danny runs from her, cause the first time, she thought he was shoplifting. Danny will figure this out later on. Review please!!**

The family finally made it to Paris as you see them running down the Airport. Maddie saw a pay phone, but somebody was using it. Maddie didn't have time to wait, heck her child was home alone.

"Excuse me maim, but I have to use it," told Maddie.

"Madame, moi suis allumela téléphoner," told the French Lady.

"I'm sorry, but I have to use it," said Maddie, taking the phone.

"Quoi es tu faisant?" Confused the French Lady.

"My brother's home alone," told Jazz as Maddie pulled the French Lady out and held the phone up to her ear.

"Ok Jazz, I need you to call everyone on this list," ordered Maddie, giving Jazz her phone book.

"Got it," said Jazz as she ran to a phone.

"Rally, you call your family, see if they're nearby," told Maddie.

"Ok," said Rally as she followed Jazz.

"I'm gonna try to get to a police," said Maddie as she talked on the phone, "hello, hello, sorry I have to call you back."

Maddie hung up and dialed the police. The phone rang and the police woman answered the phone.

"Hello, police residence," said the Police Woman.

"Hello, I'm calling from Paris and my son is home alone. I need somebody to check on him and make sure he's ok," told Maddie.

"You want us to go to your house to check on him?" Asked the Police Woman.

"Yes," answered Maddie.

"Ok, we'll send an escort to check on your son," told the Police Woman.

"Thank you so much," smiled Maddie as she hung up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny was still hiding under his covers from the Black Witch as he heard a knock on the door. He was still hiding, thinking it was still her. You see outside the door is a police officer who is there to check on Danny who was home alone. He keeps knocking on the door and ringing the doorbell, but no one answers.

"Nobody's home, the place is secure, I'll just be going," told Police Officer #1 on the walkie talky.

"Roger," said Police Officer #2.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Jack and Maddie OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jazz and Rally came back with defeated looks on their faces. Jazz's face was worse since her brother was home alone and thinking he was so helpless. He couldn't possibly live on his own.

"Nobody's there," told Jazz.

"Same here," said Rally.

"Well, a police is gonna check on our son, so we should be good," moped Maddie, still worried, "I'm gonna have to take an airport."

Maddie went to the counter, hoping for a trip to Amity Park. The only problem was, they were all full. This was exactly why she always made trips ahead of time.

"Are there any extra seats available?" Asked Maddie.

"I'm sorry, nothing. If you wait, maybe there's an empty seat. There's a possibility that there will still be an open seat available," told the Counter Lady.

"You think you can wait?" Asked Jack.

"Sure, I'll wait," agreed Maddie.


	8. Taking things seriously

**Ok, you're gonna love this one, it's the most hilarious part I like in the movie Home Alone I just had to put it in there. Review please!!**

Danny is in the bathroom with only a towel around his waist and started talking to himself for who knows what reason. He was apparently using his parents' bathroom, which he's never used before.

"I took a shower and used shampoo and cream rinse. I cleaned all my body parts, even in my belly button, which I never did before, but sorta enjoyed," said Danny as he combed his hair, "I cleaned my face and put some shaving cream for just more shine," he continued as he sprayed some deodorant in his arm pits. He got his dad's After Shave and rubbed his hands together, "I've never shaved before, but after I put this stuff on, I'll be all cleaned," he said as he slapped his hands with the After Shave on his cheeks and he felt a harmful sting, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Danny decided to take a walk across the park to get some air. For some reason he started feeling sick to his stomach and it wasn't the After Shave. It was something else. He actually missed his family, his whole family that was always picking on him. He missed Jazz, Rally, his mom, his dad, and everyone else, even Aunt Alisha. He was upset that his parents left him Home all by himself.

"I'm only ten years old, what kind of parents leaves their kids Home Alone?" Cried Danny as he wiped his tears, "maybe they hate me, but I didn't do anything. They were being jerks even though I did mess up the table and disrespected my cousins. Well, who cares, I mean it's not like I wasn't being a jerk now. I mean sure I stole a toothbrush, but I wouldn't have done that if that Black Witch wasn't there. She did look hurt when I ran from her last night. What am I doing? I was being a jerk even now. That girl is probably not a witch at all, Jazz always makes up lame stories. I probably hurt her feelings and I didn't pay for the toothbrush, I'm a thief and a coward."

Danny walked on his way to the house and decided that maybe a plain cheese pizza would cheer him up. His folks would always get the pizza first before him just to be jerks. Now they weren't there, but he was still feeling a little sick. Especially after what he did to that girl. She was very pretty for a girl who wore black. Maybe she was a witch, but a good witch like Sabrina or Glinda, the good Witch of the North. Maybe she was like Elphaba from Wicked who was a misunderstood witch who wanted to fit in. All she needed was a Fyero or a friend. Danny erased that off his mind when he heard the doorbell ring. Danny gasped and turned on the movie he was watching the night before.

"Who is it!?" Asked the Old man in the movie.

"It's the Pizza Boy here with your pizza!" Called the Pizza Boy.

"Leave it on the doorstep and get the hell outa here!" Told the Old man.

"Ok," smiled the Pizza Boy, "but what about the money."

"What money?" Asked the Old man.

"You have to pay for your pizza sir," said the Pizza Boy rolling his eyes.

Danny put the money on the doorstep and fast forward the tape and turned it back on.

"Keep the change," said the Old man.

"Ugh," sighed the Pizza Boy.

"Hey!" Shouted the Old man, "I'm gonna give ya to the count of ten, to get your yella, self ranting caucus out my door!" he shouted as the Pizza Boy got scared and ran, "One! Two! Ten!" he shouted as he started shooting and laughed. The Pizza Boy started running to his scooter and drove as fast as his little butt could take him.

Danny went to the doorstep and smelled his plain cheese pizza and smiled, "a plain cheese just for me."

He took the box of Pizza and started eating it inside. When he was done with his dinner, before he went to sleep on his parents' bed, he looked at a picture of his family. He stared at it and saw water drop on the glass, he realized it was his own tear. He really missed his parents and he needed to take things seriously.

"I'm Home Alone, I'm the man of the house, and I'm gonna start acting like one. It's no fun being the only one of the house. I'm gonna make things right, I promise," promised Danny as he put the picture under his pillow and went to bed as his eyes slowly closed and fell into a deep sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Harry and Marv OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry and Marv were robbing from the next door neighbor's house as you see everything is broken or torn. They started stuffing things in the bag and who knows what. Harry saw Marv sliding all the stuff from shelves into his bag.

"You know, this is what I call a perfect robbery from the Wet Bandits," smiled Harry.

"Sorry, we're not here, but if you please leave a message," said the message machine as you hear a beep and then Jack's voice, "hi, this is Jack, we're still in Paris. Could you give us a call? You know my number, bye."

"Is Jack a Fenton?" Asked Marv.

"Yes," answered Harry.

"You were right, they're in Paris," smiled Marv.

"I knew it," smirked Harry.

"It's the robbery of the century!" Grinned Marv.


	9. The chase

**Ok, this is when Danny is gonna start taking things seriously like someone who's by themselves would. This is also the same part where Kevin is also taking things seriously. You have to watch the movie. Review please!!**

Danny was in the bathroom getting ready for the day. He was listening to Christmas music and even liping the lyrics out. He combed his hair, sprayed deodorant, and put After Shave on his cheeks feeling the painful sting.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Danny.

At that morning he was dressed and inside the Grocery Store getting some food. He did need something to eat if he was gonna live on his own. Danny couldn't cook, so he got some basic cooking stuff you can heat up in the microwave. He got Macaroni-And-Cheese, some TV dinners, some microwave pizzas, and other microwavable stuff. Danny also got some milk, eggs, spinach (ew), cheese, etc. Just some dinners for himself and his family. He got to the counter where the lady at the register put the stuff through the scanner and put them in the little bags. She typed some numbers and looked at Danny.

"That would be $58.50," told the Register Lady.

"Oh, I got a coupon from the News Paper," said Danny as he gave the Register Lady a coupon and she took it and looked at him strangely.

"Are you here by yourself?" Asked the Register Lady.

"Maim, I'm ten years old, I can't stay by myself. Me, going to a grocery store by myself, I don't think so," said Danny.

"Where's your mom?" Asked the Register Lady.

"She's in the car," answered Danny.

"Where's your dad?" Asked the Register Lady.

"He's at work," answered Danny.

"What about all your brothers and sisters?" Asked the Register Lady.

"I'm an only child," lied Danny.

"Where do you live?" Asked the Register Lady.

"I can't tell you that," told Danny.

"Why not?" Asked the Register Lady.

"Because you're a stranger," said Danny.

The Register Lady sighed and typed some stuff on the cash register and you can hear some printing on the Cash Register. The reseat came out and the Register Lady got it out and gave it to Danny. Danny got the bags and walked down the street with the bag of groceries. Soon, the bags ripped out and the food fell right out of the bags. Danny sighed in frustration. Going shopping and being the man of the house was harder then it looked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Harry and Marv OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry and Marv just finished robbing the neighbor's house and were about to start robbing the Fenton's House. Meanwhile, Danny was walking with the groceries, which were actually new and stronger bags.

"Time for us to go to the Fenton House tonight," said Marv.

"Got that right Marv," smiled Harry as he backed up the van.

Danny didn't notice the van back up as it backed right into his face. Harry and Marv then saw a kid in the way of them backing up. They gasped in panic.

"Harry, watch out!" Warned Marv as you hear the van breaks and Danny freaked out.

"Ahhh!!!" Screamed Danny as the van stopped and he continued his walk.

"Hey kid! Can't ya watch where ya going!?" Complained Harry.

"Sorry," shrugged Danny.

"Aw dam," whispered Harry.

"The Promise Land don't come up you know," told Marv.

"Ok," nodded Danny.

"Oh ok, Marry Christmas," smiled Harry as he grinned, showing his gold tooth.

Danny gasped, remembering the police that visited his house had the same gold tooth. That guy was the same guy, he wasn't a policeman at all, he was a fake. Harry's smile turn to a frown as Danny turned and walked his business. Harry kept looking at the kid as he continued his path.

"What . . . what is it?" Asked Marv.

"I don't like the way that kid looked at me. Did you see that?" Asked Harry.

"Has that happened before?" Asked Marv.

"Every kid at that house," told Harry.

"Maybe we should follow him," thought Marv.

Danny continued to carry his groceries on his way home as he heard the van moving towards him. He turned his head and saw Harry and Marv whistling and minding their own business. Danny continued his walk and heard the van following him as he started running with the bag of groceries in his hands. Harry and Marv noticed this.

"He's running," realized Marv.

"I told ya there was something about that kid," said Harry as they started following Danny.

Danny ran as fast as he could to a Catholic Church. This was a perfect place to hide and he knew it. He wasn't really Catholic and would know that this would be a safe place since he heard of Jesus protecting his Church. Marv and Harry looked outside the Church.

"You think he's inside?" Asked Marv.

"I ain't goin in there," said Harry.

"Me neither," thought Marv as they both left and Danny got the robe off that made him look like a Shepherd and ran on his way home.

"When those guys come back, I'll be ready," said Danny as he ran down the street with the groceries in his hands.


	10. Hopeless?

**Finally, my computer's hooked up, now I can have a decent word processor. Hope you like this one. Review please!!**

Harry and Marv were driving to the side of Fenton Works as they both saw what looked like people inside having a Christmas party or something. There was something up as you see the confused robbers looked at the house shockingly.

"Maybe they came back," thought Marv.

"Paris?" Said Harry as he looked at the house and saw that the people were still moving around.

You see inside of the house where a cardboard of Brittany Spears was on a toy train and driving on the track around. There were some manikins of people on the table as you see the strings connected to Danny on his two hands and one foot. A Christmas song was being played during the process.

"Let's get outa here," told Marv.

"Good idea," thought Harry as the van left and you see Danny looking out the window with a smile on his face.

Danny slept that night and decided to do some chores, which was something he thought he'd never want to do in a million years, but as the man of the house, he had to cater to responsibilities. He went to the basement to do some laundry. Danny was carrying a basket of clothes with two hands and put them all in the Washing Machine. He filled the lid of the soap for the clothes with the soap and poured it inside the Washing Machine. He turned on the Washing Machine as he saw the furnace heating up and making noises. Danny just looked at it with a snicker.

"Shut up," said Danny as the furnace closed and he smiled with his head up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Maddie Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Maddie was now in another state somewhere with an Airport Employer at the counter. She was asking him if there was a plane to head where her son was. He was checking there, but there were no seats available.

"There's nothing," told the Employer.

"Nothing?" Glared Maddie.

"I'm sorry, but this is Christmas Eve," apologized the Employer.

"Is there an empty seat anywhere?" Pleaded Maddie as the Employer typed some stuff.

"Non available, may I interest you in a hotel maybe?" Offered the Employer.

"I have been traveling all over. I am tired and dirty. I have been from Paris, to Dallas, to . . . where the heck am I?" Asked Maddie.

"Um St. Louis, Missouri," told the Employer.

"I'm trying to get home to my ten-year-old son in Amity Park! And now I'm this close, you tell me it's hopeless," said Maddie.

"I . . . I'm sorry I . . ." stuttered the Employer.

"No . . . no no wait, THIS IS CHRISTMAS!! The season of perpetual hope and I don't care if I have to hitch-hike, if I have to give everything I own, if I have to sell my soul to the devil himself. I am going to go to my son," demanded Maddie.

"I'm trying the best I can," said the Employer.

"Do it, do anything," begged Maddie.

"I can get you a hotel or . . ." suggested the Employer as you see a guy in a yellow jacket who poked Maddie.

"Um sorry, excuse me," said the yellow jacket guy as he and Maddie started talking.

"Hey Maim, I'm Johnny. Pocca, King of the Midwest?" Introduced Johnny as Maddie still didn't recognize him, "no? Well anyway, I heard your son is in Amity Park huh?"

"Yeah, well I left my son by accident and I have to get him," explained Maddie in a worried Maddie.

"Oh, well if you want to get to your son, we'll be glad to give you a ride. We were on our way to Muncie, but it seems it's close to Amity Park, we'll be glad to drive you there," offered Johnny.

"Really, oh thank you so much," smiled Maddie.

"And would you like to do Pocca Pumps?" Asked Johnny.

"I would love to," smiled Maddie.


	11. Danny's in trouble now

**Sorry I took so long to upload, I was grounded, long story. Anyway, here's my second favorite part in Home Alone I thought was really funny. Review please!!**

Marv and Harry woke up from last night in the mini van. Harry knew there was something going on. The answer machine said that the Fentons were in Paris and it looked like a family gathering last night. Something wasn't right and he knew it.

"I don't get it, yesterday they were in Paris and last night they were having a slam, something's not right," thought Harry.

"Maybe we should check it out," said Marv.

"Maybe you're right, go check it out," told Harry looking at Marv.

"Now?" Asked Marv.

"No tomorrow idiot, now! Go ahead," ordered Harry as Marv got out of the car to the back door.

Meanwhile, Danny was washing dishes, which wasn't something he usually did. He saw Marv heading towards the door as he gasped and turned on the movie he watched a few days ago.

"Leave it on the doorstep and get the hell outa here," said the old man.

"What about my money?" Asked Snape.

"What money?" Asked the old man.

"AC said you had some doe for me," told Snape.

"What then, how much do I owe ya?" Asked the old man.

"AC said 'ten percent'" told Snape.

"Ya know what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna give ya to the count of ten to get you skinny, yella, self rainting cacaos off my door," said the old man.

"Snape," whispered Marv, overhearing the movie as Danny put some fire crackers by the door and lit them.

"One, two, ten," counted the old man as he started shooting including the fire crackers and Marv started running his little butt out of the yard and ran into the mini van.

"What happened?" Asked Harry.

"I don't know, there were two men in there, they was arguing, and one of them shot the other one away," explained Marv, "and I know I've heard the word 'Snape' before."

"Snape, I don't know Snape," said Harry.

"I don't know, let's get outa here," told Marv.

"Hold it, hold it, you said you heard Snape before, you know maybe there's something going on. Let's stay here and find out what's going on," told Harry.

Danny was glad that the movie thing worked, it was now time to decorate for the holidays. He wanted the house to look great, but for some reason, he didn't feel like celebrating Christmas, it usually was about his parents arguing about Santa being real or not. He didn't know what Christmas meant. He went online to see if there was any holiday he could celebrate besides Christmas. One of his old friends once celebrated Hanukkah and it was terrific, he decided to celebrate Hanukkah instead of Christmas. Danny walked outside as Harry saw the same kid he almost ran over walk out of the house to the shed.

"Hey Marv, check this out," pointed Harry.

"Huh," confused Marv.

Danny got several candles with a minora **please tell me if this is spelled correctly** as Harry grinned. He and Marv snuck out of the mini van and went to spy on Danny who was on the table putting the candles in the minora. Danny noticed Marv and Harry behind him in the window through the reflection.

"Jazz, can I have some help over here!?" Asked Danny as the two burglars started talking.

"You see that kid, he lives here," told Harry.

"If he's here, the parents gotta be," thought Marv.

"No, he's home alone," smiled Harry.

Harry and Marv walked passed the house as Marv asked, "you mean we're gonna come back here tonight?"

"Yep," said Harry.

"You mean with the kid here? I don't think that's a good idea," thought Marv.

"I've had my eyes on that house for months. Ever since I laid eyes on it, I've wanted it," told Harry as Danny opened the window and heard the burglars' plan," now let me take this one step at a time, we'll get a bite to eat and come back here at nine-o-clock."

"Nine-o-clock," whispered Danny in fear.

"That way it's dark then," told Harry.

"Yeah, kids are scared of the dark," grinned Marv.

"You are too, Marv, you know you are," said Harry.

"I am not," glared Marv.

"Yes you are," smiled Harry walking down the sidewalk.

"Not, not, not," glared Marv.

"You are so," annoyed Harry.

"Mom, where are you?" Asked Danny worriedly.


	12. Time for action

**Hey guys, I'm gonna try to continue on the fan fictions the best I can. I still don't have internet access at my house and this stupid computer is too freakin slow! Here's my next chapter, I'm not gonna do one of the scenes from Home Alone. Review please!!**

Danny walked by himself with a knot in his stomach. Only by nine-o-clock was when the burglars were gonna rob his house. He couldn't pull another stunt this time and there was no way his folks were gonna come back. If he ran off and not go to his house, the burglars were gonna rob it. If he stayed, they were gonna kidnap him and do who knows what and that was the worst. If he called the police, the police would know he was home alone and probably arrest his parents for Child Neglect. So much for being outlaws. Danny felt tears rolling down his cheeks, he missed his folks, but now he needed help and being the man of the house wasn't a piece of cake. He always heard the pastor at his church saying, 'if you're lost and need help, always look to God.' Maybe God would help him during this time, he needed somebody in his life to tell him what to do and how to do it. He looked to his right to see the Church he always went to every Sunday. There was a choir inside singing Carols, which wasn't that hard to figure. Danny felt his gut telling him to go inside, maybe he can be closer to God. Danny slid his feet down, passing several beaus. To the right side row of the beaus was a young girl around his age at least. She was in a dark black coat and was crying. Danny realized it was the same girl that Jazz called the "Black Witch". She was crying, do Witches even cry? Danny knew it was his fault for the way he treated her only two nights ago. He knew if his mother was here, she would tell him to go apologize right this minute for hurting a poor innocent girl's feelings, or so she would've called her. Danny walked towards the girl, gaining his courage and tapped on her shoulder. She turned her head as you see her eyes red. She gave him a nasty glare that showed hatred.

"Happy Holidays, I'm sorry for the way I acted, can you forgive me?" Asked Danny.

"Whatever," sniffed the Black Witch, "but you're still a wimp."

"I guess I have been back there," admitted Danny, "I was trying to prove I can be the man of the house. My folks were going to Paris and left me home alone. I thought at first it was fun, but then I had responsibilities and now some burglars are gonna rob my house and kidnap me at nine-o-clock. I thought of coming here to ask God for help."

"I've always wanted to be home alone, but I am mad usually when I said that," said Sam, "that's actually why I'm here crying. My Mommy and Grandma are fighting and they said they'd never see each other again. I haven't seen my Grandma sense. She gives me a postcard, but I still wanna see her."

"Why don't cha talk to your parents?" Asked Danny.

"I would, but I'm afraid they'll be mad at me if I do. They're always mad at me," told Sam.

"But witches aren't supposed to be afraid," blurted out Danny as he just caught himself.

"Witch? So that's why you've been running from me, you think I'm a witch!?" Glared Sam, "I may wear black, but I'm certainly not a witch. Do you think I'm ugly or something?"

"No, I'm so sorry, my sister made up that story and I don't know your name," said Danny.

"It's Sam and don't you ever call me a witch again. That's what everyone at school keeps calling me and I hate it," said Sam.

"I guess I shouldn't call you witch, besides, Sam is better. I always thought you were called the 'Black Witch' who killed her parents and uses her beauty to attract her next victims," explained Danny as he then had a slight blush, "or so my sister said."

This made Sam feel a little better since Danny didn't say she was ugly, but more like a beautiful witch. There was a ten-year-old boy who said she was beautiful, in a my-sister-told-me-that kinda way. You could see a slight smile with her cheeks turning cherry red.

"You know, maybe you're not a wimp after all," told Sam as you can hear a bell gong in the Church. Danny saw the time reading 8:00. It was only one hour till show time.

"I have to go, those burglars are gonna be there in an hour," rushed Danny as he was about to leave when Sam grabbed his arm.

"I'm coming with you, I want to taste some action," smiled Sam.

"But it's too dangerous," said Danny, "and I want to be the man of the house."

"Exactly, too dangerous for you to be taking them on your own and even the man of the house needs a little assistance," replied Sam as Danny could see she was as stubborn as a mule.

"Man, you're worse then my sister," glared Danny as he gave a slight smile, "I like it. Come follow me, we've got alot of work to do."

Danny and Sam raced to the neighborhood as you see the lights flashing on and the two kids running inside the Fenton household. Danny rushed inside and Sam closed the door with both kids' backs behind the doors. They looked at each other painting. Danny narrowed his eyebrows with a serious look on his face.

"This is my house, I have to defend it," stated Danny.

"We have to secure every single Entrance in every corner. Those burglars are gonna do whatever it takes to make sure they get in, so what do you do when a mouse comes into your house?" Asked Sam.

"I don't know, I don't think we have mice in here," shrugged Danny.

"Build a Mouse Trap," Smirked Sam as Danny raised his eyebrows as returned the smirk.


	13. The element of surprise

**I loved that one. Looks like it's time for the kids to separate into different booby trap gigs. Review please!!**

Marv got up from the snow as Harry was brushing the snow off his head.

"Looks like that kid is armed," said Marv.

"That's it, you go in the back! I'm goin in the front!" glared Harry as they both separated.

Harry walked to the front of the door and touched the doorknob as he felt his hand burning. It was hurting him badly.

"AHHH!!!" Screamed Harry as he blew his hand and then fell into the snow with his hand dug into it.

The smoke rose from the snow as Harry felt his hot hand cooling and saw it. There was a mark on that hand with an "F" on it. He started hating Danny even more then he did with the Beebe Gun.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Marv OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marv went to where the door to the basement was. The stairs were covered with ice, so he slipped on his bottom as he started sliding down the stairs with a scream and hit his head on the door. He got up a few seconds later and used the cane to get himself up. He couldn't stand by himself without slipping. His feet finally slipped against the sides, having it where he stood up. He started unlocking the door and went inside. It was dark and creepy looking.

"Wow, nice place," said Marv as you see Sam at the laundry shoot heating up the iron.

"Hope you like fried face chicken," whispered Sam with a giggle.

"What was that?" Wondered Marv, who just heard Sam as he turned on the ceiling light.

Little did he know, it was connected to a hot iron. The iron started falling from the laundry shoot as Marv looked up and saw the falling iron.

"Uh oh," widened Marv as the iron hit his face with a bang and he found himself on the ground.

Marv got up as you see an iron mark on his face that was almost like Tom and Jerry. He really started hating Danny from then on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Harry OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry walked to the back, saying curses about Danny. He opened the front door as he started screaming. A blow torch was aiming fire on his head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Yelled Harry as he dunked his head on the snow and you see smoke rising from the icy white that cooled his head. Harry narrowed his eyes as you see his bawled head with his snow cap burnt at the top. He slammed the door open and screamed, "WHERE ARE YOU!? YOU LITTLE RAT!!"

"I'm right here and really scared!" Shouted Danny from the Living Room.

"You better be, we're coming to get you!" Glared Harry.

"Ok, come and get me!" Challenged Danny as you see a fan with some feathers in front of it. He turned it on and ran off as Harry came right in with some plastic with glue stuck to his face. He pulled it off and walked in .

"Alright, YOU'RE DEAD!!" Shouted Harry as the string below him snapped off and the fan blew with all the feathers hitting all over his body. Danny is behind the wall of the stairwell.

"Yes," whispered Danny excitedly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Marv OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marv was climbing up the stairs as parts of his socks and shoes slipped off. It was hard to climb up the stairs. He soon felt his feet stepping on something painful. It was non other then a nail he stepped on.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Marv as he fell on the floor on his butt, "ow."

Marv got up and walked out of the basement. You see Sam get the wood with a nail off the stair with a smirk and ran to the stairwell. Marv walked through the snow without any shoes on since he couldn't get them off the sticky black tar. He tried to open the back door, but it was locked. He looked and saw an open window.

"Harry! I'm comin in!" Called Marv as he slipped through the window and stepped on an ornament, "AH!" he screamed as he kept stepping on other ornaments and finally got out seeing Harry covered with feathers.

"Marv?" Shocked Harry.

"Harry?" Repeated Marv.

"Why the hell did ya take your shoes off?" Asked Harry.

"Why the hell are you dressed like a chicken?" Asked Marv.

"Hey guys, up here and I'd like for you to meet a friend of mine!" Called Danny as you see him sitting on the top stair with Sam by his side.

"Sam's the name," smiled Sam.

"There're two?" Shocked Harry.

"They're good," said Marv as they both were running to the stairwell and slipped on the toy cars.

"You guys give up or are you thirsty for more?" Grinned Sam as she and Danny ran from the stairwell.


	14. Time to end this

**Here's one of my favorite tricks, but not my all time favorites, that would be the Blow Torch lol, that was funny. Review please!!**

Marv and Harry started running up the stairs. Danny threw a paint bucket and it swung towards Harry.

"Look out!" Warned Harry as he ducked and it hit Marv on the face, "MARV!!"

"Harry," warned Marv as Harry turned and another paint bucket hit him on the jaw.

"Yes," whispered Sam, "let's go before they come back up."

Harry was right on Marv as he tried to get up and said, "When I catch that kid I'm gonna . . ."

"Ooo, you're missing some teeth," told Marv.

"Where?" Asked Harry as he dug his finger through his teeth canal and realized the place where his gold tooth was, was gone, "my gold tooth, where's my gold tooth? I'll kill him, I'LL KILL HIM!!"

Sam headed right to the attack along with Danny who was behind her. Harry and Marv raced to catch the kids. Harry slipped on the string attached in the hallway as Marv jumped over it and caught Danny by the foot.

"I got him, I got him Harry," smiled Marv as Danny tried to yank his foot off.

Sam tried to pull Danny as hard as she could to get Marv's hand loose from the grip of the foot. She soon saw a spider that was in Jazz's room and tried to reach it. It was hard to get, but she tried harder and then finally got it and put it on Marv's face.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!" Screamed Marv as the spider landed on Harry and Sam and Danny ran to the attack.

Danny and Sam were trying to catch their breath as they made it to the top of the attack. The door was closed and they saw the bicycle handles on a rope with a buckle for two.

"That was close," said Danny.

"Too close," replied Sam as she looked at the window where the rope and the bicycle handles were, "let's go."

"Ok," smiled Danny as he grabbed the buckle and wrapped it around himself and gave it to Sam who did the same and snapped it behind her.

Danny grabbed the handles as Sam put her arms around his upper waist and crossed gripping on his shoulders. Danny turned his head and gave a smile as Sam returned it and they both took off. The handle slid both the kids to the treehouse with a crash landing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Marv and Harry OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry slowly opened his eyes seeing Marv with his cane, looking like he was gonna wack him. He looked at Marv with a confused look.

"Marv?" Questioned Harry.

"Harry, don't move," whispered Marv who was looking at the spider.

"Marv . . ." said Harry.

"Harry, don't . . . move," told Marv as he lifted the cane.

"Marv, what are you doing? Marv?" Asked Harry as Marv swung the cane and missed the spider, wacking him on the chest, "AHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"Where'd he go? Where'd he go?" Said Marv, looking for the spider.

"Who cares, how do you like it huh, huh, huh? Ya jerk," glared Harry beating Marv with the same cane, "get the kids, get the kids."

The criminals went to the attack as they found the kids were gone.

Where're the kids?" Wondered Harry.

"Hey guys, you better come get us before we call the cops!" Called Sam.

"Come on Harry," told Marv.

"No Marv, that's what they want us to do, go to the front door so they'd get us with whatever they've got," grinned Harry.

"But they said they were . . ." said Marv.

"FROM A TREE HOUSE!! COME ON!!!" Yelled Harry as he climbed to the rope.

Danny and Sam grinned, seeing the idiots crawling across the rope. Sam got her cell phone and called 911.

"What are you doing?" Asked Danny.

"Calling the cops," told Sam, "apparently, you can call the police from a tree house."

"Hello 911 emergency," said the police.

"Hello, my house is being robbed, 656 Bulltown Ave. my name's Ralf," told Sam in a deep voice as she hung up and got the cutter.

"Hey guys," smiled Danny with the rope cutter as the criminals gasped, "check this out!"

"Go back, go back," widened Harry as Danny cut the rope and the two men fell to the snowy ground.

Danny and Sam ran across the street as Harry and Marv followed them. They kids were right next to the Ralf's place as Danny looked back.

"Hey guys, I'm calling the cops!" Called Danny as he and Sam ran inside.

"Wait, they want us to follow them, I have a better idea," smiled Harry.

Danny and Sam ran to the backyard as she then said, "I'm gonna try the side door."

"You do that," told Danny as Sam ran off and he went to the basement where the whole place was flooded, "these guys must've been busy."

Danny then ran to the door and found himself with Harry and Marv. They both grinned in victory. Danny was trapped and right where they wanted him.

"Hey there, little pale, we've outsmarted you this time," smirked Harry as Danny panicked with a lump in his throat.


	15. Christmas night

**Oh, here's the good part. The part where Danny gets captured by Harry and Marv, if you've seen Home Alone, then you know what's gonna happen next. Review please!!**

Danny was dragged out of the door and hung on the hook of it. Danny was out of ideas, he was trapped, at least the police will arrive at any minute to get these guys, so the bad guys have not won. Marv and Harry smiled with glory that they finally captured Danny at last after several attempts.

"What are we gonna do to him Harry?" Asked Marv.

"Exactly what he did to us. We're gonna blow his head with a Blow Torch," smiled Harry.

"Or smash his face with an iron," glared Marv showing a fist at Danny's face.

"Or hit a paint can right his face," smirked Harry.

"Or shove a nail through his toot," included Marv.

"But first I'm gonna bite every one of his fingers one at a time," said Harry as he took Danny's finger and was about to bit the index finger.

"I didn't do it," said Danny.

"Huh?" Confused Harry.

"I didn't smash his face with an iron and I don't remember having the idea of shoving a nail through his foot. I only got the booby traps upstairs, you must've gone downstairs," told Danny.

"Wait, that girl, where is she?" Realized Marv as he felt something painful hit him right between his crouch, "AHHH!!!!!"

"What the . . ." shocked Harry as he turned behind him and saw Sam bang the end of a snow shovel between his crouch and he screamed into the heavens, "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

The two criminals were hurt badly on the jot. Sam opened the door and pushed the bad guys into the floody pool of water in the basement and quickly closed the door and locked it. Sam saw Danny was hanging on the hook of the door.

"You ok?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah, man I owe ya," said Danny as Sam pushed his body off the hook.

Danny fell right forward on top of Sam. As he was getting up he started realizing how close he was towards Sam and how beautiful she was. Sam was feeling a slight chill down her spine and a sudden nervousness.

"Uh, you think you can get off me now, my legs are feeling numb?" Asked Sam as Danny's mind snapped back to normal.

"Huh, oh right," blushed Danny as he got up off the ground.

Sam all of a sudden felt redness on her rosy red cheeks as Danny got up from the floor. She smiled, seeing the water pass through her feet to the basement. Her back was wet from the fall including her heavy coat. She looked at Danny who was looking at the window and looked back directly at her and gave a smile.

"You wanna go back?" Asked Danny.

"Sure," smiled Sam as she walked towards Danny, "and thanks for letting me join in."

"Well, you asked to and I needed some help," shrugged Danny.

"I've never had so much fun in my life," smiled Sam, "let's go back."

The kids walked back to the house as they both got some Hot Chocolet and watched the police come by and arrest Harry and Marv who were found in the basement.

"We've been lookin for you guys for a long time," said Police #1.

"Remember, we're the Wet Bandits. W E T . . ." said Marv as Harry pushed him with his body.

"SHUT UP!!" Shouted Harry as he and Marv were shoved in the police car.

Harry looked through the Fenton Works window as the kids smiled with a little wave and lipped "good bye" as the police car drove by and he gave a glare. Sam and Danny finished decorating the house and started cleaning the booby traps. Sam did the basement, Danny did the middle floor, and they both did the top and attic. They cleaned everything that was set as booby traps or looked like had marks on them. Sam noticed Jazz's room still had broken shelves from when Danny tried to climb on them.

"Danny, what happened here?" Asked Sam.

"I was borrowing my sister's money and I broke her shelves, man she's gonna kill me if she ever comes back," sighed Danny.

"Hmm, I'll clean this up tomorrow. I'll tell my parents I'm staying over at a friend's house," told Sam as she got the home phone and Danny dragged his feet upstairs and headed straight for bed.

Danny put on his nightgown and looked at the picture of him and his family. Sam opened the door with her PJ's and got on Danny's bed. She looked at the picture and gave a smile.

"I guess you deserve a kiss goodnight," said Sam.

"My mom did that all the time, I always loved it when she did that," moped Danny as he felt Sam peck a kiss on his cheek as his cheeks turned bright red.

"Goodnight," smiled Sam as Danny turned and returned the kiss on her cheek.

Sam's cheeks flushed as she bit her bottom lip and walked out the door. Danny smiled as his body fell on the bed. He realized that even though his parents were gone, he still had a good Holiday. He just needed a new family to celebrate the holidays with and it was with Sam. He made a promise that if he ever celebrated the holidays to always have someone to celebrate it with, even if it's with a new friend along the streets or even Sam. She seemed to be really fun to hang out with.


	16. The family returns

**Here's the last chapter. The ending is gonna be funny, I'm gonna make a few twinkies to make it unsuspecting and a surprising twist. Review please!!**

Maddie went to the door of her house with worry inside her gut. She felt as though some burglar was trying to kidnap her son or even bit his little fingers. She opened the door, hoping to see her little boy running to her with a big bear hug.

"DANNY!!" Called Maddie, but there was no answer, "Danny!"

Maddie then looked in the Living Room where she saw the whole house was filled with Hanukkah stuff. There were Jewish stars above the fireplace, the window reading "Happy Hanukkah!", and a menorah on the coffee table with all seven candles and six lit, but one. It wasn't like Christmas, but she knew that it was her son who did this. Danny heard his mother's call and saw her in the Living Room. She turned and saw Danny in a robe with a blank stare.

"Happy Holidays Sweetheart," whispered Maddie as Danny continued his look, "oh honey, I am so sorry."

Danny smiled, it really didn't matter whether his mom was sorry or not, he was just glad she was back. He gave her a big hug as she returned the hug that was warm and soft. Maddie then let go and looked at her son.

"Where's everyone else?" Asked Danny.

"Oh baby, they couldn't come, they wanted to so . . ." said Maddie as you hear the door open and Jack and the rest of the family came right inside.

"Hey Danny," smiled Jack as he gave his son a bear hug.

"I thought you and the rest stayed behind," said Maddie.

"We took the three day plane you didn't want to wait for," told Jack, "Marry Christmas."

"Marry Christmas," replied Maddie.

"You mean Hanukkah, look at this place," told Joe as Jack looked inside.

"Oh son of a gun, you did this Danny? I didn't know you were that interested in Honnikah," shocked Jack.

"My new friend celebrates it too," told Danny.

"But now we don't have any food and the stores are closed," said Maddie.

"That's ok, I took care of that, I went shopping," said Danny as everyone's jaws dropped and they blankly stared at Danny.

"You . . . shopping?" Shocked Sarah.

"Yeah, I got Milk, Eggs, and Fabric Softener," told Danny.

"Wow, what a guy, what else did you do while we were away?" Asked Jack.

"Just hung around and made a new friend," smiled Danny.

"Wow, didn't know you had it in you Danny," smiled Jazz, "I better get dressed."

"I wouldn't go upstairs if I were you, the Black Witch you told me about is up there sleeping in your room. She was exhausted from all the work she had to do," warned Danny.

"Nice try," glared Jazz, "but I'm not falling for that trick."

"Stop teasing your sister Danny," said Maddie.

"I'm not, Sam gets really mad when she's woken up," told Danny, "then she really does act like a witch."

"GET OUT!!" Shouted an angry female voice.

"I told ya," smiled Danny.

"There's a witch in my room! There's a witch in my room!" Shouted Jazz as she ran down the stairs with Sam following her with a pillow.

"I AM NOT A WITCH!! WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP CALLING ME THAT!?!" Screamed Sam as she threw the pillow at her and ran back to the room and slammed the door.

Jazz had a shocked look as you hear Danny giggling and his sister's eyebrows furrowed and asked, "you knew that would happen didn't you?"

"Actually no, but that was pretty funny and I even took a picture of you," showed Danny as you see Jazz running with Sam throwing a pillow at her, "this is so going on the internet."

"Oh you little . . ." glared Jazz as she started chasing Danny and he started running towards the basement and she went in down the stairs as he closed the basement door, knowing what was going to happen.

"Hey, I'm stuck!" Shouted Jazz, "DANNY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE BASEMENT AND WHY IS THERE AN IRON ON THE FLOOR!?! I'M TELLING MOM!!"

"Told ya she'd buy it, you wanna ice cream?" Smirked Danny as Sam stood behind him with a smile and a pillow in one hand.

"Sure, on me, I'm rich you know," bragged Sam as she and Danny hooked arms and walked on their way.

"Hello! Is someone gonna get me out!? Hello!" Shouted Jazz in a faint sound.


End file.
